Taste Of Peace
by ohspacecowboy
Summary: A town that holds such haunting memories turns out to be her safe haven. This is the tale of a woman who tried so badly to run from her past, only to end up in the place where it all happened. A tale of fear, despair, heartache, love, lust and friendships. RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT SUCH AS SEXUAL SITUATIONS, MENTIONS OF RAPE, ABUSE AND FOUL LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Tig x OC

 **Summary:** A town that holds such haunting memories turns out to be her safe haven. This is the tale of a woman who tried so badly to run from her past, only to end up in the place where it all happened. A tale of fear, despair, heartache, love, lust and friendships.

 **A/N:** This was posted on my tumblr & i've decided to post it here. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I really didn't want to cram too much action or background story into the very first chapter. Next chapter, there will be more info and more interaction between the MC and my OC.

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking in the horizon, painting the California sky in shades of gold, pink and lavender. The blazing heat fading, leaving behind a comfortable warmth. It should've been comforting, it should've brought a smile to her face but it only made her grit her teeth against the onslaught of memories that were trying to break through.

"No, not now," She hissed to herself, "Just a little longer…you're almost there." if she could hold it together for a little longer, it'd be okay. She'd be safe and she could have her breakdown then.

She was just outside of the city limits when a black SUV rolled up behind her, sending a jolt of panic through her. A scream tore from her throat as the SUV slammed into her rear bumper, her head bouncing off the wheel and her car spun; she was able to right it in just enough time to keep from sliding down a ravine.

"Fuck!" She screamed as she took one hand off the wheel to grab her cell phone. Hitting speed dial 4, she waited impatiently as the person picked up just before the last ring.

"Sweetheart, what -"

"Outside of city limits, I've got company!" She yelled out as the SUV tried to run her off the road again. "I don't know if I can make it!" She swerved, letting out a loud curse.

"I'll send someone." The dial tone sounded which made her throw the phone on the seat and grip the wheel tighter with both hands, trying to keep control. Minutes later, there was a roar of engines and she could see motorcycles coming in her direction. She knew of only one group of men that road bikes like that and a surge of relief coursed through her.

They flew by her, going after the SUV. The sounds of gunshots rang through the air, sending a chill down her spine but she never slowed down; if she slowed down, there was no guarantee that she'd make it.

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, she saw the SUV retreat as gunshots continued to ring out. With a sigh, she finally let up a bit on the gas as she drove by the Welcome to Charming sign. The men on the motorcycles caught up with her at a stop light and she glanced over, catching the eye of, what looked to be, a tall man with a beard.

"Thanks," She called out over the roar of the engines. When she received a nod in response, the woman looked forward again as the light changed and she drove down the road with the bikes following her at a safe distance. Just as she was pulling into the lot of the police station, her phone rang so she snatched it up quickly and hit answer.

"Don't think this is the last you've seen of us bitch," A male voice growled out, sending a chill down her spine.

The woman parked and got out of her car, holding the phone to her ear. "If you come after me, I swear I'll -"

"You'll what?"

"I'll rip your fucking balls off and cram them down your throat, you rapist piece of shit!" She yelled before throwing the phone across the lot, watching the small device smash against a police car and tiny bits of phone rained down on the blacktop.

"Uh…you alright, darlin'?" She whirled around to see that it was a blond male, one of the men that had helped her.

"I'm just peachy," She couldn't help but to give him a sarcastic smile. Her face was killing her, she could feel blood dripping down her face, her body ached and she was shaking like a leaf. No, she wasn't even close to being alright; she was scared and fear always turned to anger with her.

He held his hands up in defense, trying to show he meant no harm as the other men with him came walking over. "Just figured I should ask, seeing as you were almost run off the fuckin' road."

"I'm fine." Her gaze darted over each man, taking them in. A few she recognized, the others were obviously new.

"The blood dripping down your pretty little face says otherwise," The blond smirked at her and she had this urge to punch him in his pretty little face.

"You should get that looked at," The guy with the beard spoke up before she could retort. "Looks pretty gnarly," Holy shit was he huge!

Her hand came up to wipe the blood from her chin, "I'll be fine. Gotta find the Chief." She took a step back from the men, heading in the direction of the station.

The group of men watched her just as she watched them with every step she took away from them. She didn't break eye contact until she got to the steps. The woman broke eye contact to jog up the steps until she reached the doors; with one more glance over her shoulder at the men, she opened the doors and stepped inside.

Not even bothering to respond to the nice deputy at the front desk, the woman marched her way through the station and right into the office of Chief of Police Wayne Unser.

"Houston, we got a problem."

Wayne looked up at her and let out a curse upon seeing her banged up face. "Christ, look at -"

"Not the time, Wayne." The woman cut him off, "They found me in Arizona and stalked my ass all the way here, nearly killed me." She leveled him with a glare. "I thought you had them in jail."

"They paroled, I tried calling you." He defended, standing up and walking around the desk to take a better look at her. "What the fuck did they do to you?"

"Outside of Phoenix, they grabbed me up and beat the shit out of me until some guy broke it up by calling the pigs," She merely raised a brow at his look of annoyance at her reference to the badge. "Got away from them there and they chased me all the way here, nearly ran my ass off the road and my face bounced off the wheel."

"Christ, have you gone to the hospital?" He asked.

"No," She snorted, looking at him like he was crazy. "I'm fine."

"Serefine," Oh shit, he was using what Serefine had dubbed his 'dad' voice. "You need to get that shit checked out, make sure there's no concussion or serious damage."

"I'll worry about that later," The woman waved off. "Right now, we need to figure out what the fuck I'm supposed to do. I can't go back to Arizona because they know where I live and now they know I'm here. I'm not safe!"

Wayne was quiet for a moment, just staring at her as he seemingly got lost in thought. "I've got an idea…you may not like it, but I know you'll be safe." And just as he went to pick up the phone, the blond man from before came waltzing into the office. "Just the man I was about to call," Wayne flashed a small grin.

"What's up, Chief?"

"Look Jax," Wayne's eyes darted over to Serefine who was glaring at him. "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" The blond, who's name was apparently 'Jax', also glanced over at her before glancing back at the Chief.

"Serefine here has a bit of a situation, as you well know." He was dancing around the subject, which only served to irritate the woman.

"Look Rico Suave," Serefine cut in, finally having enough of Wayne's shit. "I've got a situation, stalker ex and his little buddies trying to play happy happy joy joy with me," She ignored the snort of amusement that the 'Rico Suave' comment got her from both men. "I'm not safe anywhere, and Captain Porky," She jabbed her thumb in the Chief's direction, earning an indignant noise from said man. "over there seems to think you can somehow help me."

Both men stared at her, one a little amused and the other seemingly irritated at her butting in.

"How am I supposed to help?" Jax directed the question to Wayne.

"Can you keep an eye on her? Maybe let her stay at the clubhouse for a while until I can get these fuckheads locked away?"

"Not that locking them away the first time did much good," That earned her a glare from the man she saw as her father figure. "Yikes," She whistled, taking a step back and crossing her arms.

"Look," Jax tore his gaze from her, releasing a sigh. "I can talk to the club, alright? But I gotta know details man, because just sending us out there to protect her ass once without knowing anything could've gotten us killed."

"I'm gonna get a coffee." Serefine announced, wanting to get out of the room before Wayne told her sad little life story. "Anyone want anything? No? Okay, bye." She didn't give them a chance to respond before she was out the door and walking out of the station to go to the coffee shop that was a little ways down the road.

It was weird for her to be back in Charming, she grew up in the town but hadn't been back in years because the memories of the shit she went through were too much for her to deal with. But she had no choice, it was either go back to Charming or just let those assholes get their hands on her longer than a few minutes; her survival instinct kicked in and overrode the need to hide from painful memories.

Shaking her head, she entered the coffee shop and ordered a large black coffee and chocolate chip muffin. With her drink and muffin in hand, she made her way back to the station slowly; Wayne should be just about finished with her story so it should be safe for her.

Nibbling the muffin, she let out a happy groan; the woman couldn't remember the last time she'd even eaten. As the muffin was finished off, she was entering the lot and spotted Jax walking out of the station with an angry look on his face. She paused, arching her brow as he came towards her.

"I'll talk to my club, but you gotta come with me."

She thought about it for a moment, "Can I finish my coffee first?" When she received a headshake in response, she rolled her eyes. "I'll follow you, no way I'm leaving my fucking car here."

"Alright, but keep up. Can you do that Princess?" He teased, smirking at her.

"I can keep up, cupcake." She retorted, smirking right back at him. He hopped on his bike so she got in her car, following him to the clubhouse. Serefine took in the familiar sights of the little town she grew up in, feeling an ache in her heart. When they pulled into the lot of the local garage, Serefine released a heavy sigh before shutting off her car and climbing out of it.

"Who the hell's this?" A woman with blonde streaks in her hair asked, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at her.

Serefine cocked her hip out, placing her hand on it and returning the glare. "Surprised you don't remember me, Gemmy." Her lips curled in a smirk when a look of recognition crossed the woman's face.

"SJ," The biker queen walked over and wrapped her arms around the small woman. "What happened to you, sweetheart?"

"Kind of a long story, Gem." She sighed, shaking her head as Jax walked over with a few other men; some she recognized from her younger years but couldn't remember names.

"We gotta talk," Jax spoke, making the women pull away from each other and share a look.

"Church." A man with white hair and a mustache spoke, and Serefine could remember his name; Clay. Gemma's husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** If you could review & let me know what you think, it would be appreciated!'

* * *

The group slowly trickled into the clubhouse, heading for a set of doors. Serefine wanted to bolt, but Gemma's arm around her shoulder kept her from doing so. She glanced up at the older woman, a look of fear on her face.

"It's gonna be okay, baby." Gemma tried to assure the small blonde woman.

Serefine just shook her head; no, it wasn't gonna be okay because people were gonna know, which is exactly what she didn't want. Only Wayne and Gemma had ever known what happened to her before, and even them knowing had been almost too much for the woman. Now, this group of bikers were gonna know and they were gonna think she was a stupid and weak little girl.

When they were inside the room, the doors were shut and Serefine stared at the reaper table. It was the same reaper that adorned the kuttes that each man wore. The men all took a seat, Gemma moved to stand behind Clay with her hand resting on his shoulder which left Serefine standing between an older man with an oxygen tank and the giant with the beard.

Being surrounded by all of these tall bikers really made her feel tiny; the woman only stood at 4ft10 ½, and all of them were at least 6ft 1, if not larger.

"What's goin' on?" A man with wild curly hair and vibrant blue eyes spoke up and Serefine found herself almost unable to tear her gaze away from him.

"That's what I wanna know," Clay raised a brow, glancing between her and Jax.

Jax gave her a look and she knew he was expecting her to spill the beans.

With a heavy sigh, Serefine squared her shoulders and stared at Gemma, because that would be the only way she could make it through her tale without losing her shit; a familiar loving face to keep her grounded. "This is a long story boys," She warned.

"We've got time, darlin'." Clay spoke again.

Sucking in a deep breath, she braced herself as she finally, for the first time in so long, let the memories flood her mind. "I was sixteen when I met this guy, seemed like a really sweet dude, you know? He was smooth, always smiling and just being kind -which should've tipped me off, because a motherfucker that smiles that much is up to no good." She kept her gaze on Gemma, letting out a deep breath. "Went to a party one night with this guy, I wasn't drinking booze but shit started to get fuzzy, you know?"

Gemma returned the gaze, giving her a reassuring smile and that was what Serefine needed to get through this.

"Long story short, I let the guy drive me home but he ended up taking a detour -I was so fucking out of it, but I wasn't drinking. He…raped me," The word 'rape' tasted like acid, made her hands tremble but she didn't waver. "and then he beat me, before dumping me on the side of the road. Unser found me," She released a shaky breath. "took me to the hospital and tried to talk me into filing charges but I didn't want to, because then everyone would know and I couldn't handle that."

Gemma nodded for her to continue before moving away from her husband and walking around the table to Serefine. She stood behind the girl, wrapping her arms around her shaking body.

"Well, I healed physically and he wasn't around so I thought I could just pretend it didn't happen," It was hard to speak now but she had to finish, had to let this out. "I was home alone one night, laying in my bed watching TV when someone broke in…it was him and he brought a few buddies," it took everything in her not to let the tears fall. "Over and over, they wouldn't stop even when I begged, promised I wouldn't tell but it didn't stop. It went on for so long…they only left when my parents came home, after threatening to kill me if I told anyone."

"What happened?" Clay spoke in a quiet voice, staring at the girl.

"My parents found me on my bedroom floor, called Unser and made me file a report. Dude and his friends got jail time, I turned eighteen and got the fuck away from here." She felt Gemma's arms tighten around her. "Was good for a while, moved to Arizona where no one knew anything and no one could find me. Had a job, made friends…it was good, I could pretend nothing happened…" She could feel the tears sliding down her face and quickly wiped them away. "Few months ago, I started getting threatening letters at my house, then my job…someone busted my window in my car. I tried to shake it off, because there was no way that they could've found me…"

"But they did," The giant beside her guess.

She nodded and told them the rest of the story, same as she told Unser. They all were silent, glancing at her and then each other with looks of shock and anger on their faces.

"Unser wants us to keep an eye on her, take care of this problem." Jax informed them, causing Serefine to raise a brow.

"How the hell are you gonna take care of the problem? The judicial system couldn't do it."

They all shared a look as a few chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Just know those bastards won't hurt you again." Gemma squeezed her before letting her go.

"Can you ladies give us a few minutes so we can discuss shit?" Clay asked.

Both women nodded before leaving the room.

"Let's get you cleaned up, pretty face shouldn't be covered in blood." Gemma lead her to a kitchen, making her sit down while the older woman grabbed a first aid kit. She set it down on the counter and grabbed some alcohol wipes, gently cleaning the small blonde's face.

Serefine flinched a little at the initial sting, "Do you think they'll help?" Her words muffled.

Gemma was silent for a moment, wiping the blood off the other woman's face. "If I know my boys as well as I think I do, yeah they'll help." She pulled out some band-aids, placing them over the various cuts on the small woman's face. "Doesn't look serious, but I still say you go have a doctor look at your brain and shit."

"Sure," She snorted, hopping off the stool once they were done and Gemma threw the trash away.

"Guys," It was Jax, poking his head in the kitchen. "Votes in, c'mon." He led the two women back to the room, where they stood in the same place as before.

"Serefine…" Clay stared directly at her. "Welcome to the family," He grinned at her, along with a few of the other men.

"Thank God," Gemma whispered with a smile, hugging the girl affectionately.

"Thank you," She told them all, nothing but honesty in her tone. She was grateful that these men, who didn't know her at all, welcomed her in and were willing to handle the situation.

"Who needs a drink?" Clay asked, receiving a chorus of 'ME' from everyone in the room.

Serefine sat at the bar with Gemma, joking around and laughing. Being around the woman seemed to sooth her nerves, and the booze sure didn't hurt.

It was weird, being around the SONS that she was taught to fear all of her life; from what she could see, they were okay guys -but she'd learned in the past that the ones who seemed okay or nice turned out to be the worst, so it would take her awhile before she decided on them.

"Hey doll," An unfamiliar voice spoke behind her.

The blonde turned, seeing that it was the guy with the crazy dark hair and bright blue eyes that she'd stared at earlier. "Name's not doll."

He grinned at her, "Need another drink?"

She glanced at Gemma who was watching them with interest, "Guess I do, yeah."

He ordered her another beer, handing it over to her. "Be over there if ya need me," He winked at her before sauntering away, leaving her to stare after him.

Gemma's snort had her glancing over at the older woman with a raised brow. "Oh, shit's gonna get interesting." The older woman grinned, taking a sip of her drink before standing and walking away from the petite blonde.


End file.
